Zbrodnia niemal doskonała
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 6 Chris: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Wściekłe Żyrafy świętowali swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo. Courtney zgubiła swojego palmtopa zostawiając go w willi. Duncan go znalazł, ale nie chciał oddać. Ezekiel wrócił po swojej nieobecności na wyspie, i doprowadził Duncana do ostateczności. Takiej ostateczności, że ten użył go jak broni ręcznej. Na eliminacji pożegnaliśmy DJ'a, który poturbował się po tym jak Courtney niszczyła nim łódkę drużyny przeciwnej. A dzisiaj... no właśnie, co dzisiaj. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Domek, pokój dziewczyn Gwen próbuje dostać się do swojej szuflady, lecz nie może jej otworzyć '''Gwen: ' No dalej, dalej Gwen szarpie szufladę, ale nie udało jej sieotworzyć, a Gwen tylko upadła. Do pokoju wchodzi Cody 'Gwen: ' Hej Cody, pomożesz mi 'Cody: ' A w czym problem 'Gwen: ' Nie mogę otworzyć szuflady, a schowałam w niej swój pamiętnik 'Cody: ' Jasne, odsun się Cody szarpie szufladę, ale też upada 'Cody: ' Hmm, jakby coś blokowało Cody otwiera szufladę niżej i okazuje się, że faktycznie blokowało ją pudełko z płytą CD. 'Cody: ' I proszę 'Gwen: ' Dzięki 'Cody: ' A, nie ma sprawy. Tak swoją drogą, to chciałem ci coś powiedzieć 'Gwen: ' W takim razie słucham 'Cody: ' Chodzi o Courtney. Wiesz... słyszałem co nie co, że tak naprawdę, to wcale nie jest tak z Duncanem jak ci mówi. I ogólnie to chciała cię zniszczyć za wszelką cenę 'Gwen: ' Courtney? No nie, nie wierzę ci 'Cody: ' Musisz mi zaufać Gwen. Courtney nie jest wobec ciebie szczera, musisz na nią uważać 'Gwen: ' Dobrze Cody, będę mieć ją na oku (PZ 'Cody: ') Słyszałem jak coś biadoliła w pokoju zwierzen, że chce zniszczyć Gwen. Nie mogę na to pozwolić, musiałem ją ostzec. Willa Wściekłe Żyrafy wygrały już drugi raz. Aktualnie grają w karty. 'Geoff: ' I proszę bardzo, full 'Duncan: ' Nauczyłeś się 'Leshawna: ' Słuchajcie, wygraliśmy już drugi raz, może nie jest tak źle 'Justin: ' Żartujesz? Nie jest źle? Tylko tyle? Salon masażu tutaj jest boski 'Duncan: ' Ja tam wolę, żeby było można dobrze zjeść 'Geoff: ' Tak. To co ziomy, druga partyjka 'Jusitn, Ezekiel, Leshawna i Duncan: ' Z chęcią Domek Na tarasie siedzą Courtney i Gwen 'Courtney: ' To co tam powiesz Gwen? 'Gwen: ' Nic ciekawego, a u ciebie co 'Courtney: ' A tak po staremu. Wyeliminowaliśmy DJ'a, a równie dobrze ja mogłam znaleźć się na jego miejscu 'Gwen: ' Ja bym na ciebie nie zagłosowała Courtney 'Courtney: ' Dzięki 'Gwen: ' Tak swoją drogą. To prawda, że coś dalej czujesz do Duncana? 'Courtney: ' Co, kto ci takich głupot nagadał? 'Gwen: ' I że chciałaś zemścić się na mnie? 'Courtney: ' Kto ci to powiedział? 'Gwen: ' Cody... 'Courtney: ' Już ja się z nim policzę Courtney poszła, a Gwen miała minę jakby żałowała, że powiedziała o tym Courtney Kuchnia Szefa Szef robi śniadanie uczestnikom, kiedy Courtney puka do niego 'Courtney: ' Puk puk 'Szef: ' Co jest? A, to ty Courtney. no więc.... CZEGO TU 'Courtney: ' Szefie Courtney rozgląda się po kuchni 'Courtney: ' Co masz tutaj najbardziej przeterminowanego? 'Szef: ' Ja, no weź? Przecież tu wszytko musi mieć ważność. Sanepid nas sprawdza 'Courtney: ' Meh... :/ 'Szef: ' Ale mam tu środek na sranie. Trzymam go w dolnej półce Courtney bierze owy "środek" i wychodzi 'Courtney: ' Dzięki Szefie :D Szef wzrusza ramionami i miesza w garze. Stołówka Courtney wchodzi do części jadalnianej, po czym wsypuje "środek na sranie" do jednego z talerzy Willa Uczestnicy, zwycięzcy jedzą śniadanie. 'Duncan: ' Hmm, pyszne naleśniki 'Ezekiel: ' Gotowane własnoręcznie 'Leshawna: ' Koleś, nieważne. Ale faktycznie są dobre 'Geoff: ' Nie zamierzam przegrać. Nie póki jestem w tym programie Stołówka Milczące Słonie po przegranej jadly "jedzenie" przyrządzone przez Szefa. Przy jednem stoliku siedzą Beth, Cody i Owen, a przy drugim Courtney. Hmmm, gdzie Gwen i Trent. W tej wersji nie są parą. 'Owen: '''Palce lizać '''Cody: ' O ile pamiętam to ostatnio miałeś zatwardzenie po tym jedzeniu, więc może nie jedz jak za dziesięciu 'Owen: ' Spoko już mi przeszło 'Beth: ' Próbuję to przełknąć, ale tego nie da się jeść 'Cody: ' Beth, Owen, musimy pogadać 'Owen: ' Chcesz dokładkę 'Cody: ' Nie. O Courtney chodzi, nie ufam jej 'Beth: ' Courtney to dobra dziewczyna, nie wiem, czemu jej nie ufasz 'Cody: ' Zapomniałaś już jak cię traktowała w pierwszym wyzwaniu? 'Beth: ' No... 'Cody: ' Słuchajcie. Chciałbym zaproponować wam sojusz. We trójkę dalibyśmy jej radę 'Beth: ' No nie wiem, ja mam już z nią sojusz 'Owen: ' A ja w to wchodzę Cody i Owen przybijają piątkę 'Cody: ' To rozumiem Owen. A ty Beth? Beth chwile pomyślała 'Beth: ' Zgoda Cała trójka zbiła piątkę. Courtney spojrzała na nich podejrzliwie (PZ 'Courtney: ') Chcą się mnie pozbyć, tak? Powodzenia Cody, mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał długie sranie. Obóz Wawanakwa Uczestnicy po śniadaniu wyszli na zewnątrz. Zarówno Słonie jak i Żyrafy. Był tam też Chris 'Chris: ' Witajcie uczestnicy. Mam nadzieję, że śniadanko smakowało 'Cody: ' Trochę mi niedobrze. 'Chris: ' Dobrze, w dziejszym dniu zaśpiewacie bądź zagracie jeden utwór w stylu Dance Cody ma ruch wymiotny 'Chris: ' Wyzwanie odbędzie się w amfitetrze, Szef przygotował już... Cod ma ponownie ruch wymiotny 'Chris: ' Cody, czy ja ci nie przeszkadzam? 'Cody: ' Zaraz wracam Cody pobiegł do lasu. Po chwili było słychać jak wymiotuje (PZ '''Cody: ') Rany boskie Szefie, coś ty dał do tego śniadania Szef w stroju pielęgniarki zabiera Cody'ego na noszach 'Chris: ' Co z nim? 'Szef: ' Nie wiem, chyba zatrucie 'Cody: ' Szefie, co w tym było? 'Szef: ' Wszystko czym mogłeś się zatruć Cody ponownie rzyga 'Chris: ' Tak więc mała zmiana planów 'Gwen: ' Jaka zmiana? 'Chris: ' Zmieniam zadanie. Jako że Cody leży w szpitalu, to waszym zadaniem będzie znaleźć sprawcę tej zbrodni. 'Courtney: ' Aha 'Chris: ' To po pierwsze. A po drugie, jeśli wygrają Wściekłe Żyrafy, to Cody będzie mógł jednogłośnie wybrać osobę, która odpadnie 'Courtney: ' Ale i tak nie będzie wiadomo kto to zrobił Courtney próbuje robić dobrą minę do złej gry 'Chris: ' Nie mów hop. Tu wszędzie są kamery jakbyś zapomniała. Ruszajcie Żyrafy pobiegły w stronę stołówki, a Słonie do domku. Stołówka 'Leshawna: ' Dobra, tutaj doszło do zbrodni więc tutaj w powinniśmy zacząć szukać Uczestnicy zaczynaja szukać 'Justin: ' Mam cos 'Leshawna: ' Co masz 'Justin: ' Jakąś ksiażkę Leshawna patrzy 'Leshawna: ' Ty durniu. Przecież to ksiażka kucharska Szefa. 'Geoff: ' Ziomy skupcie się 'Ezekiel: ' Dobra Ezekiel kuca 'Geoff: ' Nie, nie. Nie to miałem na myśli. Musimy znaleźć sprawcę 'Duncan: ' Przecież jak wy chcecie to zrobić. Nie mamy żadnych detektywistycznych wartości (PZ 'Duncan: ') A ja wiem kto to zrobił. Oczywiście, że Courtney, tylko ona byłaby zdolna do czegoś takiego. Teraz muszę ją jakoś wybronić, by jej drużyna wygrała i Cody jej nie wykopał... zaraz, czy ja serio to powiedziałem? 'Leshawna: ' Dobra, szukamy dalej (PZ 'Duncan: ') Muszę spowolnić jakoś naszą drużynę, bo coś czuję, że się dowiedzą 'Justin: ' Co powiecie na partyjkę w pokera 'Duncan: ' Pewnie, mamy sporo czasu 'Leshawna: ' Nie Duncan, nie mamy Domek Courtney cała się trzęsie podczas gdy uczestnicy szukają jakichś śladów 'Gwen: ' Courtney, poszukamy razem, w swoim pokoju, a wy idźcie do pokoju chłopaków 'Owen: ' Spoko Pokój chłopaków 'Beth: ' Nie wiem czego właściwie mamy szukać 'Owen: ' Też nie wiem, ale oglądałem kilka filmów detektywistycznych Pokój dziewczyn 'Gwen: ' Courtney, cała się trzęsiesz 'Courtney: ' Ja? Nie, nie, wydaje ci się 'Gwen: ' Przemarzłaś? 'Courtney: ' Heh, tak, z pewnością :/ (PZ 'Courtney: ') O rany, nie jest dobrze. Jak nie wygramy tego, to odpadnę, wiem to na 100% Stołówka 'Geoff: ' Mam plan. Dostaniemy informacje ze szpitala czym się zatruł Cody i na tej podstawie dostaniemy sprawcę, przez odciski palców na opakowaniu 'Leshawna: ' Nie głupie 'Duncan: ' No nie wiem, może być (PZ 'Duncan: ') Cholera co robić? Jeśli wygramy, to Cody pośle Courtney do domu, a jesteśmy blisko tego, żeby tak się stało 'Leshawna: ' Duncan? 'Duncan: ' Co? 'Leshawna: ' Coś mi się zdaję, że ty wiesz kto to zrobił 'Duncan: ' Ja? Duncan robi nerwową minę. Leshawna znajduje pudełko po "środkach", którymi zatruł się Cody 'Leshawna: ' Ha 'Duncan: ' Skąd to masz xD 'Leshawna: ' Mów kto to zrobił 'Duncan: ' Nie ma mowy Duncan wychodzi 'Ezekiel: ' Sabotaż 'Geoff: ' Tia... ziomy wygramy to mimo wszystko Domek, pokój dziewczyn Courtney znika, a Gwen prowadzi śledztwo sama 'Gwen: ' Potrzebuję informacji czy Cody... Gwen zauważa, że nie ma Courtney 'Gwen: ' Courtney? Gdzie jesteś? (PZ 'Courtney: ') Musiałam się przyznać Namiot Chrisa 'Courtney: ' Chris 'Chris: ' Co jest? Uczestnicy nie mają tu wstępu 'Courtney: ' Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. To ja otrułam Cody'ego Wyspa Wawanakwa z lotu ptaka 'Chris: ' COOOOOOO? Amfiteatr Wszyscy uczestnicy. Słonie i Żyrafy (bez Cody'ego) są w amfiteatrze. 'Chris: ' Courtney, Courtney, Courtney Chodzi w te i spowrotem 'Chris: ' Czy ty wiesz do czego doporawdziłaś? Courtney spuszcza głowę 'Chris: ' Koleś mógł się przez ciebie przekręcić Courtney robi niepewną minę 'Chris: ' I muszę powiedzieć, że to było... BOMBOWE. Haha, jak koleś zerzygał się na Szefa w karetce pogotowia. Szkoda, że nikt tego nie sfilmował Kamera pokazuje na obrzyganego Szefa 'Szef: ' Daruj sobie. 'Chris: ' Płukanie żołądka na szczęście sięudało i Cody jest w drodzę na wyspę. Milczące Słonie wygrywają bo Courtney znalazła sprawcę. Żyrafy, widzimy się na ceremonii Wszyscy (oprócz Duncana) złowrogo patrzeli na Courtney Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Ale wtopiliście. A szło wam naprawdę dobrze. Jedno z was odpadnie i nie będę to ja xD Dobrze, bezpiecznymi są Geoff, Leshawna i Justin. Duncan, wiedziałeś kto otruł Cody'ego, a nie chciałeś tego powiedzieć. Czyżby coś wisiało w powietrzu? Ezekiel, ty ciągle gdzieś łazisz niewiadomo gdzie. Ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . . . . . . Duncana. Ezekiel, wypadasz Duncan złośliwie uśmiechnął się do Ezekiela 'Chris: ' Szefie Szef wrzuca Ezekiela do łódki przegranych 'Chris: ' Ale co to była za akcja. Myślałem, że będzie nudne śpiewanie, a tu proszę. Courtney zgotowała nam taką akcje. Oby więcej takich zwrotów akcji. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę Wyspę Wawanakwa. Ciekawostki *Trent pojawił się lecz się nie odezwał. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali Cody, Courtney i Duncan. *W tym odcinku całkowicie rozpada się sojusz Courtney, po tym jak Beth ją zdradziła i przeszła do innego sojuszu, a Gwen dowiaduje się, że Courtney otruła Cody'ego. **Powstaje jednak w tym odcinku sojusz Cody'ego w składzie Beth, Cody i Owen. *Jest to pierwszy raz, gdzie Chris pozwala poszkodowanemu wybrać osobę do eliminacji, choć tak nie było gdyż ich drużyna wygrała. *DJ zostaje wspomniany w tym odcinku, lecz się nie pojawia. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Szef wrzuca zawodnika do łódki przegranych. *Jest to drugi odcinek, w którym ktoś poniósł uszczerbek na zdrowiu. W tym przypadku Cody zostaje otruty. **Poprzednio w Co dwie głowy, to nie jedna, DJ i Ezekiel zostają poturbowani, gdy Courtney i Duncan walą nimi w łódki. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek od Złość piękności szkodzi, w którym Milczące Słonie wygrywają. A zarazem trzeci w których Courtney przyczynia się do zwycięstwa. Pozostałe to Powrót (wraz z Beth) i Złość piękności szkodzi. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana